Addex
by Crimson Bloom
Summary: Fantasy one shot that I made up and had no idea where to put so here it is.


Addex

It was always the same thing over again, and I hated it. The same stupid meaningless dream. I would wake up in a field of flowers and follow a path until I reached a big gate made of vines. The gate would open for me and I would walk in, and spread out in front of me was a beautiful scene filled with fauna and flora bursting from everywhere. As I took the beautiful scenery in, a figure would approach me. As soon as I could make them out, the dream would end. The one thing I couldn't forget was their hauntingly beautiful features, their shoulder length blonde hair fluttering in the wind, their blue eyes looking at me softly, And a beautiful gaze that drew me in. It haunted me, yet made me angry because the dream never goes further than that. As I layed in my bed about to go to sleep and experience the same old dream again, I could feel myself already getting frustrated, Deciding to get it over with rather sooner than later I laid down and drifted off into the world of sleep.

I felt a soft breeze tickle my nose indicating me that I was back in the flower filled field. I opened my arms and followed the path up to the gate sighed and walked through it. I waited for the figure and they approached me, fine golden locks fluttering in the wind, sky blue eyes drawing me in, and a soft gaze comforting me without the use of words. He came closer than he had before and I could feel myself becoming more and more drawn into this person. "Kay." They said softly, the tone indicating that this in fact was a boy. "Pan." I said softly, not knowing why that odd name came out of my mouth but it elicited a smile out of the boy. "It's so nice to finally be able to talk to you." Pan said hugging me then pulled me along a path, "Wait! What is going on here?!" I exclaimed pulling my hand out of Pan's grasp. "Come with me. you have to see to know." He said pulling me along. 'What would such a beautiful boy need from me?' I asked myself while being dragged down a path filled with gorgeous plants. Suddenly the scenery got more and barren and more sandy and dry. We stopped in the middle of a sand dune and my I couldn't believe my eyes. In the middle of this barren desert there was a grand palace, but it didn't look so grand anymore. The palace was in a state of disrepair and smoke was rising. "What happened?" I asked softly still trying to take the whole scene in. "We were attacked and the palace was destroyed. The palace was where we were able to keep the plants alive, Without it the plants will all disappear and the whole kingdom will be gone!" Pan said grabbing onto my hand. "Why do you need my help?" I asked feeling exasperated. "Then the evil will take over and everyone in the kingdom will be forced into slavery! Please kay, we need you." He begged gripping my hand tighter. I thought for a moment then nodded. "I'll help you." I said patting Pans head. Pan smiled up at me then pulled me over to the palace. "First we have to find the Addex." Pan said slipping into the rubble. "What's that?" I asked following him. "Its the mechanism that keeps the plants alive." Pan replied running down down flight after flight of stairs. Keeping up the best I could we finally stopped in front of a very large doorway. "Its in here." He said pushing the door open but not entering. "Come on Pan." I said waving him in. "I can't go in, only people without royal blood can enter there." He waved me further into the room. "Wait what?" I asked whipping my head over to him. "Yes kay I'm royalty, a prince to be exact. Now go and get the Addex, Its the pure white glowing ball." He said quickly. I walked along trying to find the ball and process everything that coming at me so suddenly. I walked along the large room, and after turning some corners the pure white ball emerged. I picked it up and hurried back to Pan. "I got it." I said panting slightly. "Good." Pan said pulling me out of his destroyed home. "Im so sorry that this happened to you." I said walking along the sand back over to the forest. "I wasn't at the palace when it happened, we all knew the attack was coming so we fled before anything happened." Pan replied as we stepped into the forest. "Now we must find Ferris, he was the one who took care of the Addex before the attack." Pan said pulling me deeper into the forest." We approached a small hut and knocked on the rickety door. A middle aged man came up and looked at us both and pulled us inside. "Pan it's so great to see you this must be Kay the one that everyone was talking about. I'm so glad that you came." Ferris said sitting on the floor moting for us to follow. Pan and I sat on the floor waiting to hear what Ferris was about to tell us. "I have some bad news and good news." Ferris sighed and looked at us. "What is it Ferris?" Pan asked leaning forward looking anxious. "My powers have disappeared because I was away from the Addex for so long, but I know someone who can do the job." He said in a reassuring tone. "Who is it?" I asked interested in this new person. "Its you Kay." Ferris said looking down at the Addex. Pan squealed with delight and held my hands excitedly. "Ferris must teach you right away how to use the Addex!" Pan said wigging with happiness. Ferris nodded and scootched closer to me and picked up the Addex, inspected it, then nodded handing it back to me. "Hold it with both of your hands and clear you head." Ferris said soothingly. I did as I was told nothing coming to me now but Ferris's instructions. "Now think about things that make you happy." Ferris said his voice getting softer. I thought about Pan and the field of flowers that I would wake up in every time this dream would start. Suddenly Pan gasped softly, "it's working." He said softly reaching out to touch the Addex, then suddenly recoiling screaming in pain. I opened my eyes and looked at Pan about to drop the Addex. "No! If you drop it now then the whole kingdom will be destroyed!" Ferris yelled, my grip on the ball tightened as I continued to try to think of happy thoughts. I heard Pan screaming out in pain and Ferris running over to treat him. Tears streaming out my eyes as I continued think about the field of flowers and Pans smiling face. "M-My arm." I heard Pan say in a tone of disbelief. For three hours longer Ferris urged me to continue thinking about things that made me happy. Once I opened my eyes and Pan waved to me his left arm no longer on his torso. "Pan… Wh-What happened you your arm?" I said reaching for Pan. "The Addex infected him and if we didn't cut off the limb he would be dead." Ferris said patting my head. "Kay you did it." Pan said smiling tears in his eyes. I ran outside of the hut and the forest was more lively than ever. There were people walking along the path, everything looked so welcoming. I looked down at the Addex in my hands and smiled. "Thank you Kay." Pan said from the doorway. I ran over and hugged him crying happily. "I'll miss you Pan." I said closing my eyes knowing that this was the end.

My eyes flew open and I looked around all the familiar surroundings of my room were there but I felt something my hand. Looking down I saw a beautiful white glow, I brought the Addex closer to me softly smiling and whispered: "Thank you Pan."


End file.
